


A Second Try

by Lilybeanz101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mischief, Nightmares, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Slow Romance, Time Travel, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, but not fully, it gets a little better for them, not team Cap friendly, not wanda freindly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybeanz101/pseuds/Lilybeanz101
Summary: Stephen knew this was a bad idea, everybody knew it. But that didn't stop him from trying. He had to save Tony, even if he got killed in the process.Loki hated the wizard, wanted to kill the man. But no matter how much hate filled him every time he saw him, he knew he was right, and he knew he also had to help.Half the time Tony didn't believe Peter but not believing the Asgardian, that was understandable. But if the universe depended on it, he would try.Stephen had basically just become a father to an excited 6 year old, and now the world was in danger. And he was putting his life in the hands of complete strangers.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Stephen Strange, Loki & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The End of Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899449) by [FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodFangirls). 



> I was reading a couple fandom's about random stuff, (Manly marvel). And I wanted to try and create something that had a very different twist on the idea, like Stephen adopting a six year old and said six year old is very very sneaky. But I don't know.
> 
> Yet.
> 
> This idea was just floating in my head and I needed to share it. If you see any mistakes please let me know, and that goes for spelling, punctuation anything. Hope you enjoy.

2024

Stephan knew this was a bad idea. He knew it, Wong knew it, everybody knew it. But that didn't stop him from trying.

Time travel has always been proven impossible. But if someone used the Time stone, it was possible. But they had rules for using it, and the one at the very top was to not screw up the timeline. And as the Sorcerer Supreme, Strange should be following these rules, he should be trying to do everything he can to not mess anything up. But here he was sitting on the floor in the Sanctum's cold library, reading every book, every page, and every line about it.

He knew that there would be consequences for doing this but he did not care. It was his fault. It was his fault Tony Stark died. Everybody knew it, even if they didn't say it. He saw millions of timelines, a million different ways of how they could possibly defeat Thanos and he chose the wrong one. He chose the one where the hero dies, and where the villain untimely wins. So no matter what anyone could say to the man, he wouldn't give up on trying to find a way to bring back the hero, the one who saved the world.

Stephen sighed and placed yet another book off to his right. The pile was growing with books that didn't have any useful information and the pile on his left was getting smaller with passing time. He looked up at the clock, reading it it was 9 am. He started reading at 11 last night. Stephen groaned and ran a shaking hand down his face. He stood up and sighed when his legs turned sore and cracked without much movement. A couple of steps later his cloak was floating right next to him. The cloak tapped him on his shoulder, making Stephen look at it.

"Yes?" The cloak tapped him on his chest. "I don't know what that means." He usually did know what his cloak wanted to tell him but sometimes it was almost impossible to tell. The cloak tapped on his chest again but this time a little harder. "I don't understand- oohhh." Looking down, Stephen realized that something was missing from his plan. The stone. The biggest piece to solving this puzzle was destroyed and no longer in his care.

"Dammit." Stephen groaned again. How could he forget he needed a way to get the stone. "Just when I thought this couldn't get harder." Stephen shook his head and left the library. Outside people ranging from ages 13 to 25, were out there practicing opening a portal as Stephen did on his first days here. Smiling at the memories he made his way past them but stopped when he saw a certain 14-year old strawberry blonde practicing her fighting skills with Wong.

Amelia Palmer, the daughter of Christine Palmer. Stephen remembered the day he took her in 8 years ago. It was about a week after the death of her mother, the death of his friend when the 6-year old came to the door of the Sanctum. She knew where it was because Stephen used to always bring her there when he had to babysit, well only after Dormammu and after the car accident. 

"Hi, Stephen!" She called as Wong nodded in his direction. Amelia ran up to him and stopped only a few feet away from him. She waved at the cloak, which sat on his back, and it waved back making her laugh a bit. 

"Hello, Amelia." She looked back at him and glared at him. "What?" 

"I told you to call me Mia!" She wined. Amelia was always like this. She was 14 years of age but she sometimes- most of the time, acted like she was 8. Not that it mattered as whenever they would spar or practice anything magic related or school related she would act her age.

"Never. I will never call you that." He said back to her, smirking a bit when a bright smile replaced her pout. "How's Wong treating you?" He was allowed to ask this as his friend was no longer outside but instead now in the library. But he would probably be back out here to yell at Stephen about the mess he made and then make him pick it up.

"He's OK. I guess. Though I wish it was you." She said the last one almost a little too quiet, but loud enough for Stephen to frown. He wished he could practice with her. If he could he would do it all day, just to spend time with her. He promised Christine he would watch over her, to make sure she was OK and happy. Happy. He looked over at the door and thought. He had time, not much but he could make her day by practicing a bit. 

He walked past her and stood in the center of the court. Making all others stop to watch them. Whenever he would practice with one of his students everyone would watch because he wasn't teaching one student, he was teaching all of them. Maybe a new move or a new strategy. But whenever he would ask them why they stopped sometimes they would reply with 'We just like seeing you fight,' or 'You're really fun to watch especially with the cloak'.

He looked over at Amelia and watched as her smile grew even brighter. 

.................

2016

Today was the first day off for Tony. The first day where he could finally ignore everyone around him and just be Iron Man. Sometimes, usually on his days off, he would be in his workshop doing god knows what in it. He would go from tinkering small projects to making an entirely new Iron Man suit. Right now he was testing on his suit made of nanotech. It had been pleasantly quiet in New York, other than a bank robbery, a house fire, and a few burglaries. 

Tonight seemed like a lot would happen, that was why he was out here. He thought something was wrong, that something wasn't right. but so far after sweeping most of the city, nothing has come up-

Well, maybe he spoke too soon. Tony stopped on a roof closest to the man. The man was sitting in an ally, perched up against the wall, not moving. It looked as though the man might be dead, with the bleeding that could be seen soaking his clothes and the blood dripping down from his forehead. As quietly as he could, Tony got the roof and walked over to the man still in his Iron Man suit. The only reason why he was still wearing it was because of the bright green light coming from the man's hand. 

"Sir? You okay?" Tony asked hesitantly. using his left hand he reached out to touch the man on the shoulder but before he could do so, he was standing up looking in the opposite direction. "Are you okay?" Tony stood back up, straightening his back. The man's hand was still shining green and he didn't trust anyone who looked like they were using magic.

"What year is it?" The man asked after a few moments of silence. 

"2016?" He said in more of a question. Not that it was intentional, he knew the year, but he wondered why the man needed to know. Why he was bleeding. Why he was passed out in an ally. "Do you need any help?"

"Fuck that wizard." He heard the man mutter. _Wizard?_

"Do you need any help?" Tony asked again.

The man stiffened as if he was afraid by his voice. The man pocketed the glowing thing, that also weirdly sounded like paper, into his pocket, and put both hands up. Let's just say Tony was especially confused. If the glowing wasn't from the man then what? FRIDAY was reading and showing Tony that the object was powerful. And most definitely dangerous. The only reason why he didn't shoot the man was that he didn't know if the man knew what the object was and didn't know the power or that he picked the glowing thing up and just kept it. Hw would have to ask, but after he asked why his hands were up. 

"I'm not here to harm you." The man said but still didn't look over at Tony nor did he move from his spot. "I came for your help. OK? So please don't shoot." _Shoot?_ Why the hell would he shoot someone if he didn't know them? The man slowly turned to face him and that's when Tony realized who he was. 

Loki. God of Mischief. One of the most powerful Asgardians was standing in front of him. 

Wasting no hesitation Tony brought up his metal arm and faced his glowing palm at him.


	2. The Book

2024

Just as Stephen was finishing with Amelia, Wong comes outside and steps in the middle of the two, forcing the pair to stop in there tracks. Wong turns his body so it is facing Stephen and crosses his arms over his chest.

_Here we go._

"You mind Wong?" Stephan said to the pissed off sorcerer. Wong didn't find it funny but the kids around them did, as they laughed, knowing what was going to happen. It happened a lot. Stephen making a mess somewhere and not picking it up. It was almost an everyday occurrence. And it usually ended with Stephen getting yelled at and then treated like a child.

"Stephen. Go pick up your mess." Stephen shook his head and smiled a bit but obeyed.

"Goodbye Amelia." He said while waving to the girl.

"Bye Stephen." She said a little disappointingly. He didn't want to leave, not yet anyway. But if he didn't Wong would make him clean the library everyday for a month. He almost shuddered at the thought. He gave one final wave before heading into the library, followed by Wong.

"You really need to learn how to pick up after yourself," Wong said. Stephen was half listening as he used his magic to open portals so he could place the books back into the original spot. "What are you reading about this time?"

Wong grabbed one of the books before Stephen could stop him. Wong read the title before looking at the other. Wong wasn't with Stephen's idea to save Tony or to do anything that revolved around the man. Stephen has gotten many lectures about it but he doesn't always listen as there always mostly the same.

"Wong I explain." Wong dropped the book on the nearest table, crossed his arms over his chest again, and sat in the armchair next to him. Wong gestured to the chair next to him, and Stephen silently sat down.

"Stephen," Wong said in a warning tone.

"Wong let me-"

"There's no explaining to be done." Wong cut threw. "This is a terrible idea. A terrible, terrible, terrible idea."

"I know," Stephen said quickly before Wong started again. "I know this is a bad idea but it's the only one! Wong, I let him die. I saw so many futures and I went threw with this one because I didn't know him! I didn't- I wasn't thinking. Every time someone died I didn't feel anything because I didn't know them but... I kept forgetting it wasn't me who was going to miss them, it was going to be there family. I could have kept searching for more than that one outcome but I- I didn't. I saw one outcome where we won and thought this was going to be it. The only one where we actually one. But how could I have known?" Stephen felt Wong place a hand on his shoulder, making him look at him.

"Stephen, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. No, before you interrupt me let me speak." Stephen closed his mouth. "You can't blame yourself because that might have been the only future where we won. You saw fourteen million different outcomes and only one where we won. The odds for us winning again were very slim. And you did everything in your power. So don't blame yourself." It was quiet for a long time while Wong allowed the words to sink in for Stephen. "Now back to important matters. Time travel?"

"Yeah," Stephen said quietly. "I was thinking if I could send someone back maybe the Avengers could find the stones before Thanos uses them. That way no one dies." Stephen had to think it was a good plan, obviously, there were some setbacks like, the time travel part and who exactly he would send back but so far the plan was a solid start.

"And how do you plan on going back in time without the time stone here to help you?" Stephen looked over to his friend.

"Are you going to help me?"

"I haven't decided. Now answer my question." Stephen looked back down at his shaking hands. Ever since the car accident he still has yet to figure out how to stop them from shaking and worrying about everyone wasn't helping him at all.

"I was going to find a way to get the time stone back. I know we don't have it but it still does exist. Probably not in that form but it still is out there." Hopefully, it is. If Stephen didn't find a way to do this he wouldn't know what to do. All the plans he's already made would be gone, and he would have to start over again. He heard Wong sigh as he took his hand back.

"And who do you plan on sending back? Because who ever it is has to have a least a basic idea on it and has to know exactly what to do." Stephen let out a deep breathe while running a hand threw his hair. He did like talking to Wong about this, liked it a lot more then him being yelled at for even thinking about it but that didn't make this situation a little less stress full.

Wong would want to know every little detail, who wouldn't though? This is time travel. And having him here to talk about this was making it a lot easier for Stephens thoughts to clear but Wong had this effect on people, he is a scary guy a times and it doesn't leave Stephen any less scared. At any moment the man could start to yell at him, start scolding him for the bad decisions, for the almost suicidal decisions.

"I don't know. I wasn't focusing on that part yet. I'm still trying to figure out the time travel part and the part to get back the stone." Wong got up from his seat and disappeared behind the many rows of book shelves. "Did I say something wrong?" Stephen asked quietly to his cloak. The cloak used one of the end corners to 'gently' slap him on the arm. Meaning probably, or most likely a yes. "OK, OK. No need to get violent." He muttered.

Wong reappeared a few minutes after carrying a very old looking book. Said book was a dark brown looking leather, that had strings someone needed to tie in order to close it, the book was small to. Just a little bigger than Wong's hand.

"What's that?" Stephen asked out of pure curiosity. He had read every book here, and not once had he seen this one. Wong looked hesitant about answer, almost as if he didn't want Stephen to know what it was. "Wong?"

"I am going to regret this." Stephen heard Wong mutter under his breathe. Wong sat back in his chair and looked at Stephen. "Promise me one thing, Stephen." Stephen nodded. "Promise me if you go through with this that you make sure younger you makes the most out of Amelia's childhood. Make sure she'll be happy."

"Of course I will, Wong." And there was no doubt in that promise.

Amelia had become somewhat of a daughter to him. He will always place her first above anyone else, so this promise was he promised Wong to, had already been settled for him.

"Good."

"Now are you going to tell me about the book?" Stephen asked gesturing to the thing. Wong sighed.

"This book, well actually more like a journal, belonged to one of the first sorcerers." Stephen immediately stiffened. The first sorcerers were some of the strongest there ever were. And if they were ever brought into any conversations, everyone new that the meant business. But something Stephen didn't know was that they had journals. No one had ever talked about them before. "In this journal it talks about the time stone, as the man who wrote this was the first to find it. He did many test on it, and many of them failed to show any indication of it harming it. He used the stone for it's power. Doing things that forced the laws we have today, and once he realized that the power it wielded held to much for one person he tried to destroy it. Of course it never worked but he did manage to break a piece off." _So that was why a chunk of it had been missing._ "Anyway, the journal here talks about where the missing piece is. Of course no one could find it as the whole thing has been coded with many different languages."

"Why is it coded?" Stephen asked once Wong was done speaking.

"Because he didn't want it to end up in the wrong hands. Having one infinity stone was enough but two? Well mostly two. But it holds the same power as if it was whole." Stephen nodded understanding what he was saying.

"OK then, but why are you giving it to me?" Wong sighed. "What?"

"Just take the book and read it." Wong threw the book at Stephen, which the cloak easily caught for him. "Jesus Christ Stephen, you are an idiot." Wong murmured before getting up and leaving. Stephen shook his head, while taking the book from the cloak.

"You're the one who gave me the book in the first place." Stephen replied under his breathe knowing full well Wong didn't hear him. Stephen opened the book and began his read.

...........

It wasn't till around noon that Stephen finally emerged from the library. He was only coming out because he needed to learn a completely new language to decode the book. But first he was grabbing something to eat, as his stomach was demanding food. Not that he was surprised, of course, it's been over 12 hours since his last meal. And after he would need to look after the training of all there newcomers as he was now the sorcerer supreme and it was his job to do so. 

As soon as he stepped foot out the door he regretted it immediately, as he ended up getting thrown back 10 feet back into the library. This was one of the first time's he wished the cloak had been with him. The cloak was just as surprised as he was, and he would be fine, no injuries if the cloak had been on his back at the time. He landed with his body colliding into Wong's desk and his head banging against the floor once the table broke with the contact. 

He groaned as he tried to sit up but found it uncomfortable when he did. The cloak was now on his back helping him off the floor, as Stephen watched through the open doors, a group of his newcomers and some of his more advanced students form around the door all looking a bit guilty. 

But before he could tell them it was OK one of his youngest students, Micheal who was 9, step forward, looking much more guilty then the rest. "I'm really sorry Doctor Strange. I didn't mean to hit you, my aim was off and you just so happened to be at the door. I'm really, really sorry." Stephen knew he should interrupt him and stop his rambling but he found it getting harder to stay awake as black dots filled his vision. This was not a good sign for him. But he didn't know what it was from. It could be from lack of sleep, lack of food and or water, from him just hitting his head pretty hard on the floor or it could have been all of those. Most likely all of the above.

Stephen ignored this however and stepped up to Micheal looking down at the boy making him shut his mouth. Micheal was the second youngest here. Both of his parents had been sorcerers in London but had passed away a few years back. And only a week after Micheal was moving here to here to New York as everyone thought it would be best. And as soon as the boy had arrived he became one of the few kids Stephen took under his wing.

Stephen knelt down in front him, trying to meet his eye level but the height difference was still there.

"Micheal." Stephen drawled out. "Look at me." Micheal kept his head down. Stephen smiled a little bit at his stubbornness reminding him a lot at his younger self. Stephen used one of his shaking hands and placed it under the boy's chin, making him raise Micheal's head. Micheal sill didn't make eye contact, the boy was looking everywhere but at him. Stephen sighed knowing what was happening. "Micheal you're not in trouble." This got Micheal to look at him.

"I-i'm not?" Stephen nodded.

"You are not." Stephen smiled once Micheal smiled a bit but he could still see the guilty expression written over his face. "Micheal it was an accident, there's no need for you to be in trouble. Accidents happen all the time."

"Not to you." He barley heard Micheal mutter. Stephen looked up from him and looked at his other students. None of them had left as far as he could tell, but he was almost certain more had come to see what happened.

"I to, do make accidents at times." He looked back down at Micheal. Micheal however had a face that didn't believe a word he was saying. "It's true. A couple years back, right around the time I became Sorcerer Supreme, I may or may not have accidentally sent Wong to the wrong dimension while he was in the middle of fighting." A smile cracked on every single face, "Well that really doesn't count as an accident if I had maybe done it on purpose as he did force me to eat something healthy one day but he doesn't need to know that." Now everyone was laughing, well except for Wong who stood in the front. "Hi Wong." He said acknowledging the man, but he just rolled his eyes as a response. 

_Rude_.

Stephen went to stand up but once he stood the black dots filled his vision, forcing him into the darkness. The last thing he remembers is Wong yelling at him for unknown reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Wong a little nicer in this, just because I feel like he would help Stephen.  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	3. It's Going To Be Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the last chapter because I absolutely hated it, so I suggest reading it first before this one as a lot of things changed
> 
> Anywaayyy, hope you enjoy this chapter of Tony and Loki being children

2016

Loki was going to kill that wizard the next time he saw him. He didn't care if the 2016 version of him didn't remember forcing him here but he was still the same person. And right now it was his fault he was being threatened by a man wearing a bright red metal suit. Never in his long life has he wanted to kill someone so badly. But for the moment he would have to wait and deal with Tony Stark.

Loki put his hands back by his sides. Stark wasn't even talking to him, just staring at him, waiting for him to make some sort of move that he would never make. This whole thing with Stark was starting to bore the god. And it was mostly- all Stark's fault. Loki had been in many situations where he was the 'hostage', of course he was always able to break out but this situation was very different as if he left he may never get another chance to talk to the man again. But if Stark didn't start talking soon, he would say 'fuck the wizard' and leave. And pretend everything was fine. thankfully though he started to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here, Loki?" Tony hissed.

"Would you believe me if I said I needed your help?"

"No." Loki sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't." This was going to much harder than he expected but at least the Wizard gave him a backup plan if all else failed. "Look I just need your assistance. I have not been forced here to harm you or anyone one else who knows you." He added the second part as more of an after thought, a least he was trying to win over Stark.

"And why would I believe that? The last time you were here you killed and injured hundreds of people."

"Stark if I was here to kill you, you would be dead." Stark's metal face mask disappeared, and now Loki was looking at the face of the man, who did not look happy at all.

"That doesn't reassure me." Loki ignored him and kept talking.

"Look Stark, I've to be forced here from the future, to stop a titan from destroying half the world." Stark gave him an unimpressed look. Not that he could blame him.

"The future?" Loki nodded. "Yeah and I bet money now grows on trees and dogs fall from the sky."

"I... I do not understand that reference."

"Yeah, I figured. The point is, is that I don't believe you. Your Loki, prince of Asgard, or formally known as the God of _Mischief_." He had a point there. "Now does your brother know that you're here? I don't think he would be very pleased to hear that you were messing with anyone related to anything with Avengers. Oh and please tell me, Have you killed or injured anyone?"

"I have not killed anyone or injured anyone." Stark and the Wizard were already far up his list. "And my brother has nothing to do with this," Well not yet at least. "I have come for _your_ help, not his." Tony sighed and lowered his hand, which surprised Loki. But it did leave the god more at ease with the whole situation He didn't like talking to someone who was threatening him during the conversation, they can do it after if they want.

"Alright if your from the future why don't you give me some sort of proof?" This was the one time Loki was actually happy about talking to the wizard. 

Apparently the Wizard knew Stark and told him, " _The only way Stark will trust you, and believe you are in fact from the future is if you know something only a handful of people know. So now I need you need to remember my next words or everything will fail."_ Loki rolled his eyes at the Wizards words. _So dramatic_.

"It is in fact near the end of 2016, am I correct?" Stark nodded. This was going to work _much_ better he or the Wizard could have expected. "OK then. If it is the end then you recently just had your fight with the rouges. Am I correct?" Stark didn't say or do anything for a few seconds. If Loki could have guessed, he would have guessed Stark was running through all the things he could possibly know. But Stark nodded before it got to awkward with waiting. "How are your injury's from fighting Rogers and that super soldier? I hear they didn't play to nice, especially the Captain. Leaving you alone while dying? Even for me that was quite rude."

Wrong thing to say.

Stark's hand was up in a second, after he was finished. "How the _hell_ do _you_ know that?" Yep. Definitely not how he should have worded it. To late. Loki shrugged.

"Did you not understand when I said I was from the future? I do think I explained that part fairly well." Wrong this to say again. At this point Loki wouldn't even be surprised if Stark tried to kill him. The man looked ready to kill anything.

"I understood that perfectly," He hissed. "What I asked was how you know that."

"A wizard told me, if you must know."

"A Wizard?"

"Yes. A wizard. Now would you please stop making me repeat myself." Stark didn't say anything so Loki continued. "I come from 2018, that at was when we first stared fighting the Titan. The wizard, who I think came from 2024 or 2025, I do not remember all he said, he told me we lost the fight against him."

"So why did this Wizard pick you of all people?"

"When he got me he told me that I was supposed to die. I didn't have a choice in the matter, now here I am explaining everything to you."

"And this wizard told you about my fight with Rogers and Barton?" Loki nodded while Stark lowered his weapon once again. A confused look was all over his face and was mirroring on Loki as well. The wizard talked about Stark as if he had known him for years but here Stark was proving that they didn't know each other at all.

"Well Stark we are on a very limited time schedule." Loki started, and got Stark's attention real quick. "Are you going to help me or are you going to stand there and pretend your not a least a little bit interested?"


	4. Stephen Is An Idiot

2024

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound sounded very familiar to Strange but he couldn't quite place it. Like he has heard it before, he knows the sound. But where did he remember it?

There were voices around him as well, a lot of them, but he couldn't understand them. Like they were talking a language he never studied or never heard. Then the voices got quieter and quieter until there was nothing left and only the beeping was heard.

He tried to think of where he was, tried to remember but everything came up blank. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember why he was sad, he couldn't remember why he felt so guilty, he couldn't even remember why he was trying to fight. Everything was gone. And he didn't quite know how he should feel about it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound was speeding up, getting quicker. So he focused on it or tried to anyway. The voices from before were back, and the closer they got the more clearly they sounded. And to Stephen they sounded worried, but why did they sound worried? 

"-ats happening to him?" He knew the voice. It had been months since he heard it but he knew it. But the face of the voice was not there and neither was his name.

"I don't know." The owner of this voice sounded much more familiar to the doctor. He had recently just heard it. But again the face and name were not there. But at least the words were now clear.

He tried to open his eyes but closed them letting out a quiet groan in pain. He felt something warm on his shoulder when he tried again. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the bright light. 

They blinked again but this time he was met with a face he did remember.

"Peter?" He said before blacking out once again. 

.......

The second time he kinda woke up was better. Ish. The beeping was no longer there and neither were the voices, who he believed belonged to Peter and Wong. He was met with a silent room. 

And for once in his life, he hated the quiet. 

He wished there was some noise that allowed him to focus on, to make him know he was truly awake. 

As if he was heard, there was a sound coming not too far from him. It sounded like someone walking. Then they stopped not too far from him. "Hey, Dr.Strange." Came from a familiar teen who was talking next to him. "Umm. I hope you're hearing me, I really do hope you are. You have everyone here worried, myself included. Heh, yeah, umm please don't... don't die. Please don't. I know that's weird coming from me because I haven't seen you in like 2 months and I'm really sorry about that by the way."

It was true. Since the battle on Titan, Peter had been spending more time with the sorcerer. It was mostly because he wanted to know about magic but some days he would come if he had questions on homework or if he just wanted to hang out. At first Stephen hated the idea, because every time he saw Peter, he saw Tony. But after the first couple visits he opened up to him.

"School is ending really soon, and Spider man things got in the way. I really did want to visit. You're like one of the few people from the Avengers I still talk to. But yeah please don't die. I don't think I could take another death. Not after... May and... and Mr.Stark."

May Parker had dies 4 mouths ago due to a car accident. A drunk driver was in the wrong lane and he forced her to drive off the side of the road. Peter had been more silent in the following weeks than he probably had in his entire life. And it really did make Stephen worry. So two weeks after Stephen started to teach Peter more magic in hopes to bring his spirits up and it did. By the end of the week he was mostly back to his happy self. Of course there were a few moments were he would allow the guilt and sadness show but it didn't last long.

"Not after them. But seriously you are like scaring everyone here because no one knows what's wrong with you and after you talked for the first time yesterday everyone's worrying bumped up to like 16...that doesn't make much sense but whatever. Just know that you should keep fighting because there are a lot of people who care about you, like me and Wong and Amelia and... the other sorcerers, I don't remember what their title is that they call themselves, oh yeah and like all the students. None of the students have been the same since you collapsed in front of them especially Micheal. Oh god. That kid is blaming himself for what's happening to you, though I don't think- Ugh. I'm rambling. Again. Sorry. I know sometimes you don't like when I do that. Sorry."

Stephen wanted to say something. Say he didn't care if he was rambling, to tell Peter to keep talking. Having Peter talk to him was so much better than silence. So much better. 

.......

The next time Stephen woke he finally had enough energy to open his eyes. There was no blinding light so it was much easier for his eyes to adjust to the new lighting. 

The room he was in was familiar, it was the medical center in the Sanctum. Though he has only been in here a few times, none of the times he was in here was he the one injured. It was only if one of his students was injured would he come here.

The room was mostly dark with the few lights around the room, there were two beds either sides of Stephen each against the same back wall across from the door and the medical equipment was the only thing that told people that this was not just another room. 

Stephen sat up easily, which slightly shocked him, and swung both his legs over the side of the bed. Stephen sighed. But before he could even try and stand up a something red was flying past him and wrapped tightly around his shoulders and chest. Stephen let out a laugh and pat his cloak.

"It's nice to see you to bud." He said jokingly but truth be told he did miss it. The cloak in return used one of it's ends to slap him across his head. "Hey! I'm still inju-" The cloak slapped him again. "Rude." He muttered before standing up. Which again surprised him. He knew he had been injured, though he didn't know what happened, there should at least be something to show it. Unless his magic kicked in which was unlikely, as he doesn't remember doing so. Maybe Wong did something. 

The cloak readjusted itself to sit upon Stephen's shoulders as the Sorcerer Supreme made his way to the kitchen. He didn't pass anyone on the way there, which was probably good. Meant they were either training or sleeping or eating or Wong was making them clean something, which he would have done because Stephen wasn't around to be forced around to clean it.

"Stephen?" The sorcerer turned around to see Wong and at least 7 kids behind him.

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Wh- you're awake."Stephen blinked a few times at his friend. 

"Umm Yes. I do suppose I am?" Stephen raised a eyebrow. "Are you OK?" Wong rolled his eyes.

"Of course _you_ would ask that." Wong muttered. Stephen didn't say anything. He didn't know what to ask. Of course he was going to ask. His friend was acting weird so he asked. Wong must have seen the confusion written on his face because he started to speak again. "Stephen you were sleeping? In a coma? I don't know but you were out for 5 days."

"What do you mean you don't know why I was out for 5 days?" Stephen asked once the shock passed. Wong shrugged.

"All the masters, we did multiple spells but nothing was showing up. We assumed it was just from lack of sleep." Stephen wanted to argue with Wong but he knew it was worthless. 

Wong was right. The masters did all they could. If they couldn't find something maybe he could. Though it probably was from lack of sleep and lack of food and water. Fantastic. Just what he needed.

Stephen sighed. "How have things been while I was out?" Stephen saw Wong visibly relax.Which meant he also didn't want to fight right now.

"Fine actually. A few things went wrong but other than that fine." He nodded. "Oh and I found the book you were looking for before." Wong held out a small book and Stephen grabbed it after a few long strides over to him and the group. 

"Thank you." He said before putting the book into a pocket dimension. "I'll read it after. I got to get food first before my stomach eats itself." He muttered before leaving the laughing group.

.......

In the kitchen he found Peter standing in front of the microwave. "Hello Peter." Stephen drawled out making Peter jump. Peter was about to start yelling but stopped when he saw the sorcerer. 

"Dr. Strange? You- you're awake?" Peter took a few hesitant steps toward him. Almost as if he didn't believe he was there.

"I do believe I am." Stephen was literally shocked when he felt Peter wrap his arms around him. But he was gone within a second.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I just didn't know if you were t-truly there." Stephen smiled at the panicking teenager.

"Peter" Stephen started, stopping Peters rambling. "It's fine. I get it, you're fine." Peter nodded and looked down at his feet. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. Tests at school are pretty easy but.." Peter looked back up at Stephen with tears threatening to come down his cheeks. 

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dying! I just- If you died I seriously don't know what I would do." Tears were rolling down his cheeks now and Stephen had to force him self to not wipe them away. "Dr. Strange you're like the last parental figure I have now since May and Mr.Stark are gone. If Thor was around more sure I would look up to him but since Loki's death he hasn't been the same well no one is the same-" Peter was cut off by Stephen dropping down to his height and wrapping his arms around the boy which Peter happily returned. The cloak got off of Stephen's back and got onto Peters, well tried. Peter was now fully crying onto Stephen. The sorcerer used one of his shaking hands and to the best of his ability he ran it up and down Peters back. 

After a couple of minutes Peter calmed down and Stephen backed up. "You OK?" Peter nodded.

"Yeah. I'm OK. Thank you." He said quietly. Stephen this time nodded. It broke his heart that Peter had to deal with this. Had to deal with this much and he was only 18 years old. This was yet anther reason why Stephen had to bring Tony back. Of course he needed to first crack the book and then find the right person-

"Peter." Peter looked up at him. "Kid you are seriously the best." Before he could respond Stephen left the room running towards the Library. "Wong!" He yelled every few seconds. "Won- Ahh there you are!" Wong was in another room teaching some of the kids.

"Stephen I'm a little busy at the moment." He said gesturing to his students. Stephen processed to continued to walk over to him.

"Wong. I need to talk to you now." He said stopping a couple feet away. Wong sighed before following the sorcerer out of the room.

"What is it Stephen?" Wong asked once he closed the door.

"I know who to send back" This seemed to catch the others attention.

"Who?"

"Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly didn't know what to do with this chapter
> 
> Sorry if its a bit bad but it's more of a filler chapter and some of the events in it are needed in future chapters
> 
> But anyway hoped you enjoyed a little bit of future Stephen and future Peters relationship, well of course it won't be the one I'm trying to lead up to but I wanted showcase it


	5. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait for this chapter, it was kinda a weird chapter to write and I kept making changes and whatever  
> But anyway here you go!

2024

"Loki of Asgard? The brother of Thor? The dead prince?" Stephen nodded. "The _dead_ prince of Asgard is who you want to send back?"

"Yes. That is what I said."

"You-... Stephen he's dead!"

"Yes. And?" Wong sighed.

"Stephen, ...even if you got Loki and sent him back, how do you think the Avengers will reacted to _him_? He's killed hundreds and injured even more than that! I don't think they will listen to him very well! He doesn't go by the God of Mischief for nothing!"

Stephen sighed and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. He hadn't really thought of that. He was only really think about who he could send back. The best person who could go to the past and cause the least amount of changes to the timeline. It can't be him, cause that's just not possible and his past self would feel his magic, which would be very bad. Because if he interacted with his past self who knows what could happen to the time line. It couldn't be any of the other sorcerers. It couldn't be any of the Avengers because he needed the them to work together and if one was to meet the other... again who knows what could happen to the timeline. It couldn't be just some random person, they wouldn't know what to do and Tony Stark wasn't gonna believe just anyone from the street. He'll just think there crazy.

Now Loki, he is an option. Is he the best one? He's most certainly top 5, well he's running first as he is the only one that Stephen can think of who won't destroy the timeline. Will the Avengers believe him? Maybe. If he gets to Stark first and explains the story just to him. Then yes, they'll have a greater chance. Another reason why Loki is running is because he understands time travel or Stephen at least hopes so. If Loki understands it, then it will be much easier to send him back, because he won't have to do the whole 'don't interact with your past self' or do any other talk like it.

"I know Wong. But so far he's the only person who stands a chance at putting this timeline right." Wong sighed.

"Ok. Let's say he's the best choice, how will you send him back? The man is dead!"

"I know that Wong." That was another reason for it being Loki. "If Loki is dead, I'll just go back in time right before his death, get him, tell him the plan and shit like it. It's best if he's dead because if this does not work. His death will still be the same, hopefully, and it'll cause so much less damage to this timeline than if he was actually alive."

It was quite for some time as Stephen let Wong think over everything. It wasn't really a solid plan, it was not a solid plan at _all..._ but this may be the only plan that will be an option.

"Stephen, I am a master, you are the sorcerer supreme, you know the laws. Now I'm not saying I fully agree with this whole plan of yours but... I will help you. I already gave you the book, so go decide the journal. And Stephen be careful. Seriously. This could either go horribly wrong or horribly right." Wong walked back over to the door, he didn't open it but kept his hand on the knob and looked back at Stephen. "And because you interrupted my class, you will be on training duty tonight."

"Wh-"

Stephen wasn't even allowed to argue with the man, as Wong opened the door, walked through and closed it in the doctors face before he got a word out.

"What an asshole." He grumbled. With a sigh, Stephen teleported back into the library, to try and decode the journal with the book Wong had given him earlier.

2016

Tony sat in his workshop doing nothing, he was just sitting there thinking. Thinking about everything, every single thing that has happened to him in the last hour. It was by far one of the weirdest nights of his life and _that_ was saying something. Right now the time traveling prince of Asgard was in the bedroom Tony had given him doing god knows what. Could be anything. And Tony wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

Tony didn't exactly want to believe Loki, he didn't fully, but part of him told him to. Of course, this was his crazy side but sometimes it was reasonable. It was rare but it happens.

After Loki asked him if he would help him, Tony brought him back to the tower and gave Loki his own room on the top floor. Tony didn't want Loki near him because the god could very easily kill him in his sleep but being on the same floor made it easier for Tony to keep an eye on him and to keep other eyes away from him.

But believing Loki was not the problem, it was trying to understand his intentions, if they really were to try and save everyone or if it was for trying to take over the world and use humans as his slaves.

Planning was something they both had a minute of trying to figure out. There plan was simple, of course it had to be with the very little of information they actually had but so far it was just to get the general idea of everything from Lokis story. From the first time Thanos arrived, to Lokis possible death scene, and to what the wizard told him about the future, which was not a lot. The other part of there plan was to keep the plan a secret, it had to stay between the two and well of course FRIDAY but she didn't really count. But keeping others from not knowing about Loki was harder than it sounded.

Rhodey and Pepper always came up to his penthouse level unannounced. They always did. The rouges wouldn't ever come by unannounced but Tony had been trying to find a way to get them back. And it wasn't really helping with the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D., or the fact that Tony always flinched whenever Roger's or Barnes was brought up in a conversation. So why was he trying to help them? Even before Loki? Well... he didn't have a full answer.

But truth be told, Tony hated why he was doing it. Hated Roger's because he couldn't stay made at the man, and it was all because of Howard. All because of him. If it wasn't for the disappointing voice that came from Tony's head, he wouldn't care what happened to any of the rouges but... the voice of his own father was there. Telling him horrible things, things he should ignore but he couldn't. So he help them.

But now with Loki he has no choice but to help them.

He missed the old days. The old days where he didn't have to deal with Titans and time travel and freaking wizards. Why was the universe doing this to him? Why couldn't they just have him live a normal life? Or just let him go on with his days without all of this. Without anything relating to Loki and the future.

"Boss?" FRIDAY asked cutting through his derailing thoughts.

"Yes, Fri?" Tony spun around in his chair until he faced his latest project.

"Mr.Rhodes and Ms.Potts are here to see you." Tony sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Shall I have them sent up?"

"Where's Loki?" He asked avoiding FRIDAY's original question.

"He is currently still in the room you left him in."

"Good. Tell him to stay put until our guests leave."

"Got it boss but he doesn't seem to happy." Tony sighed and sunk further into his seat.

Why now? Why does he have to deal with this now?

"We he's going to have to deal with it for now." Tony said back. "Just tell him to stay in his room, they probably won't be hear for long."

"I will do that now, boss." Tony smiled at the nearest camera.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite A.I?"

"I'm you're only A.I., boss." Was... was that sarcasm he heard? Or was he just officially going crazy?

"Yes well you're still my favorite." Tony got up, and sighed again. "Why the hell are they here anyway, Fri?"

"I'm not sure, boss. They say it's not urgent."

"Then why couldn't it have waited for tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure why, boss." He nodded. Ugh. Life was to hard for him right now.

He stood from his chair after a moment and walked out of his workshop doors. He really did not want to deal with his friends right now. Not when he was trying to find some answers.

When he got to the kitchen, both of his friends were standing next to the island, looking a bit... upset?

"How can I help you?" He asked when walking in, gaining both there attention.

"Tony we may have a slight problem." Rhodey said, making Stark freeze in place.

"What happened?"

Another problem? What could it be now? Out of all the days, out of all the weeks, and months it had to be today. Of fucking course.

"...Furys rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D."

_What?_ _S.H.I.E.L.D? Again? This is not going to go well._

"...why?"

"Because he thinks the Avengers are still incapable of leading themselves."

"Oh and there not? What is everyone else saying about this? Do we even get a say? Cause I hope we do. After what they did. Jesus fucking christ!"

Rhodey took a few steps forward with both his hands up. "Tony, just calm down. Alright, we can talk this through, we still have yet to tell you everything."

Tony took a few deep breaths and tried to order his thoughts. S.H.I.E.L.D is coming back with Fury still in charge. Or at least he's kinda hoping someone else is in charge, well maybe not. Tony knows Fury had no connection to HYDRA, none at all, but if someone else comes he won't and for all he knows HYDRA could still be there. So he would much rather have Nick fucking Fury in charge then some wannabe cult leader.

But... S.H.I.E.L.D. why the hell are they coming back? Why do they nee- ok. They may or may not need some leadership especially after the latest events between him and the Rougevengers. But that doesn't mean S.H.I.E.L.D has to be the one to do it! God, and today he thought the worst things was running into Loki, and him telling Tony about some Titan who wants to kill a bunch of people.

He nodded his head and sat down with his friends in the living room, in the next room over.

"So why is S.H.I.E.L.D coming back?" He asked after a few moments. Rhodey and Pepper shared a glance before looking back at him.

"Because some people find that the Avengers are unable to lead themselves and they wanted someone or some group in this case, to lead you." Pepper answered.

"Ya I understand that part. What I don't get is why S.H.I.E.L.D is a great candidate. Or why it's the only one." Tony rubbed his hands over his eyes, it was to early for this. "After everything that happened they should be the last group to be placed in leadership of us."

"It's not particularly the group that's going to be in charge." Rhodey started. "Fury will be the only one with the authority to do so."

"And there using S.H.I.E.L.D again because of there resources, and because they had- have a lot of information about a lot of people, not just of you and the rest of the Avengers." Pepper finished.

Tony groaned. "Ok. Ok. So... what if I say no?"

"You won't be able to participate in anything relating the Avengers."

"But-"

"Tony, if you go against them, you'll end up like Rogers." Tony closed his mouth at Rhodeys words. "Look I know you hate this, I hate it to, I would much rather have you in charge then S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury, but... I would rather have them lead us then to go against the law."

Tony sighed once again. He knew his friend was right, he new it and he hated it.

"Alright, alright. Fine, fine, I'll go along with this stupid plan."

"That easily?" Tony could see the disbelief on both his friends faces.

"Yes that easily! Like you said I would much rather be under fucking Furys leadership than be considered to act like Rogers." Just the say of his name wanted to make Tony throw up. "...I'll listen him... 25% of the time-"

"75-"

"45-"

"60-"

"I'm only going to 50. Anything higher is just bullshit."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and got up with Pepper. "That's fine. Fury is really just going to be there to finalize some things, he won't be in total control, I'm pretty sure you will still be team leader though."

_And_ _thank_ _god for that._

"When are they finalizing this S.H.I.E.L.D. shit?"

"2 weeks tops. There still going through all the personal." Tony nodded. "We'll be over later to have you sign some papers and what not."

"Oh course you will." He grumbled.

"Bye Tones."

Pepper and Rhodey left but Tony made no move to get up, he just leaned back into the couch and placed his face into his hands.

"Are you alright?" Tony jumped onto the floor and turned around at the sound of another voice. Behind the couch, a few feet away was standing Loki.

"Holy shit." Tony breathed with a hand on his chest. "Don't fucking do that!"

"My apologies." Loki took a few steps forward. "I was just wondering if you were alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Loki nodded. "I just hate fucking Fury."

Lokis head shot over to him. Before looking away a second later.

"What was that?" Loki met his eyes again.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb. What was that look when I said Fury?"

He stayed quite, and didn't answer but he turned around and walked back towards his room.

"Like I know what that means."

A minute later when Tony was about to sit back down Loki came back into the room holding a piece of paper. He walked up to Tony and stopped a few feet away, holding out his hand. Tony looked at Loki, then back at the paper.

"Just take the paper, Stark."

Tony grabbed the paper and opened it carefully. There were words, most likely names written out down the side of it. But shit, this person needs to learn how to right! The handwriting looked like actual chicken scratch and it was barely readable. Tony looked back at Loki with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this?"

"The wizard gave it to me." Of course he did. "He said if we wanted to defeat Thanos that we needed these people."

Tony sighed and looked back at the paper, reading the names aloud.

"Tony Stark, Peter Parker, James Rhodes, Loki and Thor of Asgard, Bruce Banner, Peter Quill, Drax- ok who the hell are these people? Mantis- that's a weird ass name. T'Challa, Shuri- oh the Wakandans, huh. Oh fuck you wizard. Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, and Nick Fury-fuck him... I really don't like these names." Well he liked some of them. Others he completely hated but some of them he could stand like Rhodey and the kid and the king and princess, Thor maybe and...Loki _may_ be on it to but no one needs to know that. He looked back at Loki. "What's the wizards name? He didn't write it on here."

He really should have asked this sooner. Should be trying to find the wizard- You know what? Scratch that. They aren't going to find this fucking wizard. They could do this on there own. Sure they can. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing. Exactly. Everything will be fine.

"He introduced himself as Doctor Strange."

"Oh- seriously? Doctor Strange? That's his name?!" He paused. "Why is that not surprising? Dr.Strange... a freaking wizard. The name sounds very wizardly." He shook his head. "Follow me Loki." He and Loki walked down to his lab, normally he wouldn't invite or have anyone down here but as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the gods help. He definitely did not trust Loki but for now he could work with him and try and solve this problem.

"FRIDAY, be a dear and look for anyone with the name... Strange." Tony took a seat in one of his spinny chairs facing the god who was leaning against one of the workbenches.

_"There are a couple, would you like me to read them?"_

"Yes Fri."

_"There is a Victor Strange. He lives in Nebraska with his wife and 5 year old son."_

"What's his job?"

_"He works on a farm, boss."_

"He doesn't really sound like... superhero material." This guy sounded like an average person living an average life, no way it could be him. The best thing he could be, would be the sidekick, but even that was a little much for this guy. "Anyone else?"

_"Yes. There is a Doctor Stephen Strange."_

"What kind of doctor is he?" Loki asked.

_"He is a neurosurgeon."_

"It's not him." Tony looked up at the god.

"And how do you know that?" Loki sighed.

"When I was with him, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. If he was a neurosurgeon, I highly doubt he could work." Tony nodded.

That made sense.

_"Five months ago, Doctor Stephen Strange was in a car accident,_ _I_ _don't know the specifics of it but as of four months_ _ago_ _no one has heard or seen from him."_

"Ok. Thats... that's a little suspicious." He added.

"I do agree but... I do not think that is him." Loki paused. "If- when we do find this doctor, what do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I just want to find him. You know, just in case we actually need this guys help." And that was the truth.

Tony didn't want to rely on this guy, he barely wanted to rely on Loki, bit if the time ever comes to finding this guy and needing his help, he would rather be prepared than to not. So even if they don't get him right away, doesn't mean they still can't work towards finding the stones or... doing what else the wizard from this future wanted future Loki to do in the past. Why him? Why couldn't Loki stumble onto the rouges and make it there problem? It's not like there doing anything important, and anyway they should be the ones who are getting tortured by the god. Not him.

"That makes sense." Tony leaned farther back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Anyone else Fri?"

_"No one else jumps_ _out_ _as a wizard, boss. But_ _I_ _will keep looking."_

"Great. Thanks FRIDAY."

_"Of course, boss."_


	6. You're doing What?

2024

"Wha- AHHH!" Stephen turned his head quickly from the book, to see Peter fall to the ground in front of the doorway. Stephen stood up from his spot on the ground, grimacing at his sore legs, and walked over to where Peter still laid on the ground, with his arms and feet out. 

"You alright there, Peter?" He asked once he was towering over him. Peter let out a groan in response. So he was fine, just too embarrassed to get up. Stephen smiled.

Being with Peter always did bring a smile to his face. But he wasn't sure why. He hated kids. Well, most of the time. If he was around them for a short amount of time he was fine, but put him in a room full of kids for hours? His own personal hell. But Peter was different. Peter had a different energy, and it was always refreshing when he saw him.

And Peter was fun. He made Stephen want to skip his meditating, made him want to put his book down, and even made him stop decoding the journal. What was this kid doing to him?

Nothing good, that's for sure.

Peter sighed and turned himself so he was laying on his back, looking up to the doctor. "Hi Doctor Strange."

"Hello Peter." He replied. When Stephen noticed Peter wasn't going to make any moves to get up, he sat with his legs out in front of him next to the teen.

They sat in silence for a bit, not moving, not doing anything. It was a bit out of character for the teen. Stephen looked over at Peter who was still laying on his back but now had his eyes closed. If it wasn't for his irregular and fast breathing, the doctor would have assumed he was sleeping.

"What brings you by?" Peter opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Nothing." He said with a sigh. "Bored, I guess."

"What about your friends? MJ? Ned?" Peter shook his head.

"Ned is spending time with his girlfriend, somewhere in New York and MJ is spending time with her family. Or I think she is." He paused with a shrug. "Not completely sure, she told me a few days ago."

"And what about your aunt?" Peter shook his head again.

"Date night with some dude I didn't care to get the name of."

"So then why come here?"

Peter stayed quiet for a bit, before he broke it with a whisper. "You're the only parental figure I have left, and I just wanted to see you I guess."

Stephen was speechless.

He knew Peter and him had some sort of relationship but he didn't think it was one like that. To be considered a parental figure to the teen was something he never actually thought about. Sure he already had Amelia but he was her god father. He didn't act like her father. He didn't think she saw him as her father figure nor does he really see her as a daughter. Yes, he took care of here, he taught her things and he forced fed her sometimes but he promised Christine to watch over her, not be a father.

A parental figure? To Peter of all people? That was something he only saw in a few hundred of the futures when they were both back on Titan. And most of the times he had been father to him with Tony by his side. Not by him self. Why di-

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." Peter stared, taking the older of the two out of his thoughts and back to the present. He would have to forget about that for a second but defiantly not for long. "I saw you were busy, and I didn't want to bother you. I was actually trying to leave but then this stupid carpet made me trip. Ughhh. I may be Spider man but I still have my clumsiness from before. One of the few things I wish these powers had gotten rid of, well they kind of did. Not guy but they got rid of a lot of the clumsiness so I guess- god. Rambling was the next think I wish it got rid of. I could talk and talk for hours without even realizing it. Like I'm doing now but I'm actually acknowledging that I am-"

"Peter." Peter closed his mouth and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling." Peter sighed.

"I know. But sometimes. I can't stop. It's like when your hands shake. You can't stop that but they keep doing it anyway. No offence by the way, I kinda just- it was the first thing that popped into my head for some type of example."

"It's fine, Peter." He said, followed by a chuckle.

"Were you busy? I really didn't mean to intrude or anything."

"I was busy but I was due for a break soon. Eight hours of straight up reading and decoding without much food or water is most definitely bad for the brain." Peter out a laugh.

"Yeah, well I can keep you company if you want. You go back to working and I'll go get some food. Real food and I'll make Wong make you tea."

"How are you going to get Wong to make tea?"

Peter gestured towards himself. "Have you met me? I can get him to do it and you might want to. Last time I made tea, I ended up burning Aunt May's curtains." He said sheepishly before they both laughed.

Stephen got up from his position and help Peter up. Peter started to walk back toward the library door before Stephen stopped him. "Peter?" He turned around and looked at the Sorcerer. "While your up there, go to my room and get the cloak. I put it in there after it tried to take away my book."

"Okay. I'll get it first maybe it can help me with bribing Wong." Peter waved before leaving.

Stephen rolled his eyes before making his way back further into the library. He desperately needed to clean before Wong found his library a mess. Again. 

There were stacks of books surrounding the seat in the floor where Stephen sat. Decoding the stupid Journal had more languages then he knew. So many more. So most of the books were for different used and dead languages. There was a cup of cold tea near his spot, two pillows that were against the wall that he had used for when his back started to get stiff and of course there were a few pens and pieces of paper around. Most of the papers were filled with words others still blank. But the ones with words were to help him outlay his plan. There were names, dates, places, and a few he used for just random thoughts. But all of them were necessary.

Stephen sighed and decided he would wait to clean up. Instead he, with the help of his magic, he moved everything from the floor to the side and conjured up a table in the middle of the room. Back here in the library there were no places to sit, mainly because of him. Wong was getting fed up of cleaning after him so he got rid of the tables and chairs and told him, and he quotes:

_"You leave one more mess back there Stephen and I swear to the Vishanti, I will kill you in your sleep._ _"_

_"That's quite rude Wong."_

_"What's rude is you leaving a mess in my library." At this time Wong had used his magic and gotten rid of all the furniture, putting them god knows where._

_"Wh-"_

_"Once you learn how to clean, you can have a place to sit. Now I have to go teach some novices while you stay here and suffer while reading."_

And that's why furniture is nonexistent back there.

After that Wong had made it his personal mission to make sure Stephen was in pain after he left a mess. But it wasn't so much a pain he felt, more like a numbness to everybody part he hadn't moved in hours.

Stephen sat down in one of the two chairs he conjured and sighed in relief when he felt no pain in his legs or arms.

He used his magic and put the journal, a couple books, pens and pieces of paper onto the table and started to work.

It wasn't until an hour later when Peter came in holding three boxes of pieces in one hand, a cup of what he could only assume was tea in the other and his phone in his mouth. His cloak was not far behind him carrying a glass cup filled with a what looked to be water. Peter placed the boxes down on the table, placed the cup in front of the book Stephen was reading and his phone in front of his own seat. While the cloak placed the glass cup down next to Peter's phone. Peter sat down in his seat with a sigh.

Stephen grabbed his cup, and tried to steady his trembling hands. They had been shaking and hurting more than they had in years and Stephen couldn't figure out why. He took a sip and was surprised to find it taste how he likes it. Stephen placed the cup down and raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"We got Wong to make it." Stephen raised the other eyebrow. Peter laughed. "It wasn't actually that hard. He didn't even try and fight me after I told him I was making you eat and take a break."

"Figures." He mumbled with an eye roll. Peter leaned in his chair and looked down at the books and the journal Stephen had open in front of him.

"What are you even working on? And what language is that?" Peter asked pointing to one of the pages.

"It's some ancient Greek language. I don't even know how to pronounce it." He admitted quietly. Peter nodded and sat back down in his seat, not before opening a pizza box and taking a couple bites.

"Why are you learning some ancient language? Not that's it's not cool but... you don't just learn some dead language for fun. Unless you guys do-"

"We don't." Stephen cut in quickly. "I've been working on something and it's making me learn a lot of languages. Some I didn't even know existed."

"Oh. That's cool." He paused and took a bite. "Why are you doing it though? You don't have to answer, I understand that something's you do are better unspoken. Especially after the last time I asked. You know I could have gotten through life without knowing that sometimes invisible alien dog like creatures sometimes come to earth just to feast on peoples guts and then do some ritual that involves killing themselves afterwords. _A whole lifetime_. So I understand if you don't want to tell me and _please_ think before you do. Seriously."

Should he tell him? Tell him that he's working on some plan to get Tony Stark back. Tell him that the person who was like a father to him could come back. Well, technically they wouldn't know as they would be going to the past and if this did work they wouldn't actually remember anything. But still that could make Peter get some type of blossom of hope. And if they failed... how would Peter look at him after? Would he even visit? Not only would he have this guilt for basically killing Tony Stark but he would also feel the guilt of making Peter leave.

But Peter deserves the truth. If anything he was the number one person who deserved it. Whether or not the information is good or bad.

Stephen looked into Peter's eyes before looking down at the journal. Gesturing with his hand at the thing he began to speak.

"Wong gave me this journal a few days ago. I'm trying to decode it by using all of these books so I can find a piece of the time stone-"

"The time stone? I thought Thanos destroyed them all."

"He did. But according to Wong, one of the first Sorcerer Supreme tried to destroy the stone after they used it or something like that. But he failed, and instead of destroying it he broke a piece off of it-"

"That... that sound highly impossible."

"Yeah, and I would have disagreed with Wong but... here I am. Trying to decode an old journal so I can find the piece." Peter nodded.

"Why do you need it thought? I mean if this piece of the stone is so guarded isn't it best if you just don't decode it and leave it hidden from the rest of the world."

"Yeah it is but..." He paused. "It may be the only way to fix a very big problem in this world."

"Big problem? Is there a big problem? Should we tell people? The Avengers-"

"No, no, no. You can't tell anyone." He closed his eyes and sighed. This was a terrible idea but there was no going back now. He opened them back up and stared right into Peter's. "Peter, if I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" He nodded. "And do you promise not to freak out and allow me to explain?" 

"...yeah? I... promise." Stephen nodded and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"I'm trying to find the stone so I can bring back Stark."

Peter didn't move nor did he speak. The only movement he did was open and close his mouth a couple times before finally just closing it. "You... you want to bring back Mr.Stark?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I do." Peter nodded.

"Why? I mean you hate the guy! You guys never stopped arguing whether it was on Titan or the spaceship! That's all you guys did! You bickered at each other! You- you- just why? Why is it so important to bring him back? Now of all times! It's been almost a year since he passed and now, all of a sudden you want to bring him back?" Peter stopped his now yelling to take a breathe so Stephen used the short time to try and explain.

"I never hated him." He began in a calm voice, hoping to get Peter from yelling again. "Never did. Sure I thought he was annoying when I first met him, but then I fought with him and I saw that he's more than what the public said about him-"

"But why now? And just why? Everyone's grieved, everyone is trying to get over it and here you are opening the wound all over again-"

"You think I want to open this wound for everyone?" He asked raising his voice, shutting Peter up in a second. "Peter, that wound _never_ closed for me! Why now you ask? Why am I trying to bring him back? I haven't stopped looking for a way to get him back since the day he died! Just a couple days ago I found something that made it possible! For the past year, Peter, I've blamed myself for his death-"

"Why it wasn't your fault?"

"But it _was_ Peter! I looked at 14 billion possible futures trying to find the one where we one, where everyone won. And I found a couple where we won, more than one but Peter believe me, they were all so much worse than what they are now. Ten times worse. But I could have looked for more. I could have looked for one where all of us won." Stephen let out a sigh.

"Dr.Strange, It wasn't your fault." Peter said calmly but also firmly. And the tone made Stephen almost believe him. But a voice can be dishonest so he looked up from the table and looked into Peters eyes. Looking for any type of dishonesty from the teen. 

But the brown eyes showed nothing like that. They were sad but honesty was screaming from him. Like they always were.

"No one blames you. You did all you could, you tried your best. No you did. Seriously." Stephen closed his mouth. "No one's perfect Dr.Strange, no one. No one knows what's going to happen, even if you had the time stone." Peter smiled at him, which he tried to return. "I do have a question though."

"Ask away." He said after taking a moment to soak up everything the teen had said to him.

"What are you going to do when you find the piece? I mean I'm guessing it will have all the same power, as it is the time stone but... it's just a piece so will it have to same power?"

"That's two questions Peter." Stephen chuckled and motioned Peter to stay quiet when the youngest opened his mouth. "My plan is to send someone back in time, before Thanos and try to get a head start on him before he gets any of them, and the piece of the stone... I'm not actually sure. But if I also had to guess, I would agree with you. The piece probably has limited amount of power left, running off of fuels if you might say, but it would have the same power nonetheless."

"So it's like when Mr.Stark is going off of five coffees and only about two hours of sleep." They both chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. Limited power now that the actual stone is gone. If the stone was still here and not destroyed, the piece would have the same power as all of it's... power, came from the stone directly."

"So when you send someone back you need to be extra careful with it." He nodded.

"Exactly. One wrong move with it and all the power could be gone with in an instant." Peter nodded and took another piece of the half eaten pizza, which confused the sorcerer. "You're staying?"

Peter stopped moving and looked at him, confusion written over his face. "Umm yeah?"

"Why?"

"...because you're bringing back Mr.Stark." He said slowly as if it was obvious. 

"Yeah I know. But I didn't expect you to stay."

"Of course I'm going to stay. If you're bringing back Mr.Stark not only am I going to stay with you, I'm also going to help you."

"Wh-"

"Dr.Strange. I'm helping you no matter what you say. I may not know ancient whatever language that is, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to go back home and play video games while you sit here all alone trying to something impossible. Mr.Stark was like a father to me and I'm not going to miss the chance to try and help bring him back or well help send someone back in time to the past and get him back. This is confusing my brain already. But I'm staying, and don't even try and kick me out." 

Stephen nodded, if Peter wanted to help him than he would allow him of course. The more help he could get the better. Would it be more helpful if Peter know things about magic? Yes, most definitely, but Peter is a smart kid and would learn fairly quickly.

So maybe Peter being here isn't such a bad thing after all.


	7. No Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter
> 
> It took me awhile to write it the way I wanted and what not
> 
> But you enjoy!

2016

_"Hey Happy! Um, here's my report for tonight. I stopped a grand theft bicycle. Couldn't find the owner so I just left a note... Um..."_

Loki stopped, staying in his spot only a couple steps into Stark's lab when he heard an familiar voice. This wasn't the first time he walked into Tony playing a message from his child, though he has yet to ask about it. Tony stood facing away from the god, looking down at a screen in front of him and if Loki had to guess, he would say there was a high chance there was a smile on the engineers face. 

_"I helped this lost old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro._ _So I just... um... I just feel like I could be doing more, you know? ...Just curious when the next mission is going to be. So, yeah just call me back. Tell Mr. Stark I said hi. ...It's Peter. Parker."_

Stark stayed still as the message ended, and played it over again. Loki walked over to one of the closets workbenches and leaned against it.

"Who was that?" Loki asked once the message stopped playing. He watched as Tony jumped and turned to face him with a hand over his chest and the other hand out like he was about to shoot someone with his suit he was not wearing. 

"Loki, I thought we talked about you not doing that." 

"My apologizes." Tony let out a breathe before putting both hands to his side.

"Yeah." He said quietly after giving the god a weird look that Loki couldn't identify. "Why are you here?"

"You allowed me here."

"No- well yes, yes I did but I mean why are you in here? In my lab right now? You need something or..?"

"I had come to ask a question, but that can wait." He paused seeing if Tony would interrupt. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"The child that was talking."

"Oh, That was Peter. He's just a kid I look out for..."

Loki hummed. "Is he yours?" 

"What? No. No, he's just a kid I know." Loki raised an eyebrow. 

"But you look out for him."

"Yes, but he's not mine." Tony turned back around and shifted through some folders. "I was about to order pizza, you want anything?"

It has been a week since Loki had arrived and during this time both him and Tony bonded.

A little bit.

Loki did notice the way Tony would tense sometimes when he entered the room, or when he would walk up behind him or sometimes it was just simply a topic they would be discussing, it was mostly the future talk that got the man fidgeting. So he would try not to scare him but sometimes it did happen and he always kept in mind not to walk up from behind but to walk in when he knew Tony was looking.

He understood why the man why like this. Not five years ago he brought an alien army to earth and tried to kill every one in it. And now here he was, back in New York with new intentions and a story that not many would believe from him.

But Loki also noticed the way the man was trying to warm up to him. He had all but insisted on the third day that he should call him Tony, and since that day Tony had been getting take out food making sure Loki tried some of the best New York foods. And some popular American foods like Chinese food, which he was not a fan of. Sometimes Tony had even cooked for the god which were even rarer cases. It had happened on the first day but has yet to happen again.

Another thing Loki noticed was Tony seemed much more relaxed now than before, there was of course the occasional jump or tension in the room but it seemed as though it was happening less. Conversations now were never only about the future and what they were going to do but now filled with stories of there pasts, there was always the occasional joke here and there and all there conversations seemed to have some sort of banter between the two.

Of course Loki payed close attention to this, making sure that they would be better off in the future. So that's when on the third day he was here he noticed the way Tony behaved so out of character. He spaced out more, he spent more time in his workshop, and he barley ate that day. When Loki got the chance he asked what was wrong only to find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. and director Fury were going to be some what in charge of the Avengers and Tony just signed the papers. He knew who Fury was, sorta, he knew he was on the list of people he would need, but that was about it. Tony never explained who he was or what had happened. He explained a little about S.H.I.E.L.D. and how they were over run by a bad group of people but Tony never said much more.

He could lie to everyone out there and to Tony himself but he couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't at all like the man. Sure he heard one or two stories about The Great Man of Iron from the short time he spent with his brother on Sakaar and after those events. But he always thought that Thor was over exaggerating on some important facts. That Thor was just trying to boost his image for more than what it actually was but sitting here now and even just spending 7 days with this somewhat bearable human being was enough to know the truth behind Thor's words.

Loki cocked his head to the right. "What is pizza?" Tony dropped his folder onto the table with a loud thud before slowly turning around to face Loki with wide eyes.

"You... you don't know what pizza is?" Loki shook his head

"We have no such thing on Asgard." Tony opened and closed his mouth multiple times before closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe. 

"FRIDAY, order a large cheese and large pepperoni pizza please."

"Right away, boss."

........

" _What is this?_ " Loki held a piece of what Tony called Pizza. It smelled alright but did not look so good. It's unappealing look made Loki want to chuck it out the nearest window.

Tony laughed. "Just try it." Loki looked up at him with a disgusted face.

_Did he have to try it? The world will not end if he does not._

"Loki, you don't even know if it's bad until you at least try it. And pizza it like one of the world's most popular foods, everybody loves pizza!" Loki shook his head.

"You said that last time with your _Chinese food_."

"Well yes." He paused. "But... this is _pizza_! Everybody loves it!"

Loki sighed and started to bring it to his face. But before he could even bite into it, there was a blaring sound going throughout the room. Loki watched Tony tense and drop his piece of pizza into the nearest box before standing up.

"FRIDAY what is it?" Loki dropped his own piece and stood up as well once he heard the urgency in the others voice.

"It appears Peter's vitals are rapidly dropping. I would suggest sending a suit, boss." Tony paled. Peter, his not son but is his son? Was in danger. Loki never would understand the feeling Tony was feeling at this moment but just a look at him and the words were written all over him.

"Send a suit now, and patch me through to him."

"Already on it, boss." Tony shot Loki a look, that obviously meant stay quiet or leave. Loki nodded and sat back down in his seat on one of the couches in Stark's living room.

It was a few moments later when a familiar voice sounded through the room. 

"...oh... oh hey." Loki watched the engineer visibly relaxed where he stood. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his fingers.

"He seems to be alright, boss." Tony nodded and waited for Peter to stop talking.

"...And then he just, like swooped down like a monster and he picked me up, and took me up like a thousand feet and just dropped me!" They both smiled a little at the stuttering Peter as he quickly told his story. "How'd you even find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?"

Tony scoffed and shook his head. "Who does he think I am?" He heard him mutter quietly. "Um I put everything in your suit. Including this heater."

"Whoaa... That's better. Thanks."

"What were you thinking?"

"The guy with wings is obviously the source of the weapons. I gotta take them down!" Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. 

"Take him down now, huh?" Tony opened his eyes. "Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing."

"The Avengers?"

"No, no, no. This is a little below their pay grade."

"Mr.Stark you didn't have to come out here, I had that. I was fine." Loki snorted. Tony shot him another look, this one less threatening.

"Oh. I'm not here. Thank god I had FRIDAY alert me.." Tony picked up his piece of pizza. "Or you would be toast right now. Look forget the flying vulture guy, please."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I said so!" This time Loki shot the other with a look. Tony just shrugged. "Sorry, I'm talking to a teenager." Loki rolled his eyes. "Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you churro. Can't you just be friendly... neighborhood spider-man?"

"But I'm ready for more than that now!"

"No, you're not."

"That's not what you thought when I took on Captain America!"

Tony flinched at the name. Loki of course knew some of the details in the civil war, knew what Rogers did to Tony, but he didn't know everything. He didn't even know how the whole thing started, how the Avengers, earths greatest hero's, fell apart in only a matter of days. 

And Loki hated the feeling. Not knowing about things from this time was very unsettling for him.

"Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've. Listen to me. If you come across these weapons again, call Happy." Tony took a bite out of his pizza.

"Are you eating, right now?"

"You know, It's never to early to start thinking about college. I got some pull at MIT." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "FRIDAY, end call." 

FRIDAY ended the call before Peter got the chance to speak. Tony shook his head before sitting on the opposite end of the couch Loki sat on. Tony looked down at the full box of pizza sitting on the table in front of them, before looking up at Loki.

"Try it." They stared at each other for a good 20 seconds before Loki sighed.

"Fine I'll try it, _if_ you tell me what's so special about Peter." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Out of everything you could know about, you want to know about Peter?" Loki nodded. "Fine, you got yourself a little deal. Do you know who Spider-man is?"

Loki nodded. "Yes, I do believe I have heard of him." Loki paused. "Is that Peter?"

"Yep." Tony said popping the 'p'. "I went to recruit him for the... 'Civil War'. He came to Germany with me, helped fight against Rogers and all of them. Peter he... he's a good kid, doesn't know when to back down but he's good."

"Then why do you feel as though it is your job to look after him?" Tony opened and closed his mouth before shrugging.

"Like I said he's a good kid, he's got a bright future ahead of him but..." He sighed. "All of that's going to be gone if he only focuses on being Spider-man and not Peter Parker. And I feel like it's my job because I brought him into this mess, I forced his hand into something he didn't know anything about. And if no one is gonna be there and tell him to slow down a bit, then..." He trailed off. 

Loki didn't know what to say. Communicating has never been something he was good at. The only reason why he asked about Peter was because he was curios and he really did not expect Tony to give him an honest and full answer. So he stayed quiet and let Tony sort through his thoughts. 

A groan from the engineer brought him out of his own. Loki looked over at the other, who had his head in his hands. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For putting all of that on you." He paused and looked over to the god. "I know you weren't expecting a full answer, I wasn't even going to give you a full answer but then it kinda just came out before I could even stop myself. So sorry." Loki shrugged.

"It's alright. No harm was done." Tony smiled at him, which Loki returned, before reaching for the large cheese pizza box. Loki frowned when the box stopped in front of him. 

"Lokes we had a deal." Loki frowned further as he took a piece. Tony placed the box back onto the table in front of them, keeping an eye on him as he slowly took a bite. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think?" He repeated when he swallowed the piece."I think I am never going to trust you with any more Midgardian food." Loki placed his bitten piece back into the box and stood up.

"Wh- you... yo- you don't like it?" Tony sputtered out. Loki looked down at him.

"No." Tony sighed in relief. "I despise it." Tony opened his mouth again but Loki was already walking off. He stopped at the door, and only turned his head a little to the side so he could see Tony. "Maybe next time I should pick the food." And with that he walked off with a smirk playing on his lips.

In the living room Tony sat in the same position on the couch. Thinking of how somebody could not like pizza. He shook his head out of the thoughts and opened the cheese pizza box to grab another but found it empty. Tony titled his head to the left and he tried to figure out when he had finished the box. With a groan he shut the box.

"Loki!" He yelled and from far way he could hear the laugh coming from the god.


	8. You Need To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took about a month to actually publish. I don't really have any excuses other than I just didn't want to write but in the future, if I ever take more than a week or so break I'll let you all know
> 
> One thing I did change about this story is that it is going to be not Stever Rogers friendly or really any of the rouges friendly, but it does sorta maybe gets a little better for them later on, so if you don't like this then I recommend not reading because I am gonna make their lives living hell for hurting Tony (Especially Rogers)

2024

It took them longer than Stephen would like to admit. It took months. Months of endless searching, of reading, of trying to get a good idea for a plan. And so far they are more than halfway there.

Peter helped a lot. Without Peter there to help the sorcerer supreme, Stephen probably wouldn’t have gotten as far and most definitely would not eat as often as they did. Peter also brought his energy, something Stephen needed sometimes if he ever was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders or if he had gotten nightmares, he could always rely on him.

In between their studying, and Peter going to school, Stephen used their free time to teach the younger one magic. Simple things like shields, and protection spells and sometimes, if they had time, he would allow Peter to try and open a portal. Though it has yet to happen. And in return, Peter would tell him stories of either him and Tony or just some of the stories Tony told Peter about the Avengers. Though it didn’t help with their progress it did make both of them happy after.

It took exactly 143 days, 10 hours, 26 minutes, and 19 seconds until the entire journal was cracked. (And yes, he was keeping track)

Peter and Stephen sat in the back of the library in the same seats they sat in when Peter first started helping. Now, though, there were more books, from all of the libraries from each sanctum, papers were scattered over the top of the table and all over the floor, while the two of them sat in their seats, Peter was working on the journal at the moment while Stephen (With the help of his magic) was scribbling notes down. The cloak had been helping them as well. It would sometimes pick up the library a little bit when the two forgot to clean up causing Wong to be a lot less angry when he would enter the room.

Every time the pair worked together in the library, there was always a quiet and peaceful aura surrounding the room. Most of the Sanctum was like this because it allowed any Sorcerer to easily focus on their work in any given room. But when the two of them worked in silence, both of them so easily working as a team, Stephen felt as if the aura leaked passed the sanctum, like there was too much of the energy in the one place.

But the peace didn’t last when suddenly it broke when Peter jumped out of his chair with a yell. Stephen looked up from his paper and looked at the jumping teen. 

“Peter?” He asked with uncertainty. He almost didn’t want to know what got the kid to jump around the library, because knowing Peter, he could be acting like this for one small thing. “Peter.” He said louder and much clearer when the younger of the two didn’t hear. Peter immediately froze and slowly turned to face him with a small, embarrassed smile. Stephen just lifted an eyebrow. 

In a second, much to Stephen’s surprise, all of the embarrassment was gone and a smile that was too bright broke out onto the teenager’s face. 

Peter ran over to the sorcerer and brought him into an awkward hug, as he was still sitting, but that didn’t seem to bother Peter. After a moment Stephen returned the hug, and if it was even possible it just seemed to make the kid even happier. 

Peter took a step back from Stephen and still had on his impossibly big smile. But before Stephen could even ask, Peter answered in no louder than a mushed whisper.

“We did it.” He said over and over, making his voice get a little louder and faster each time it was said. “We did it. We did it. We did it. We did it. We did it! We did it! We did it! Dr.Strange we actually _did it_!”

Stephen just cocked his head to the side, obviously confused and oh so oblivious. Peter and he stared at each other for a minute. The smile on Peter's face slowly slipped with each passing second and started forming a more disbelieving look. 

“Seriously Doctor Strange! You’re supposed to be the smart one!” Stephen raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but Peter cut in first, speaking slowly. “We cracked it!”

Stephen closed his mouth only to open it a second later. “Wh-” Was all he got out, before a true smile formed on his lips, one that reflected off of Peter.

Disbelief. 

That was- no, that’s what he feels _now._ They actually did it. 

“You-you're positive? Absolutely positive?” Peter nodded in return. He ran around the table, and grabbed the book, handing it to Stephen once he stood in front of the Sorcerer again.

Stephen quickly went through the Jornal. There were sticky notes coming out of it from all sides with Peters kinda neat handwriting written on all of them, there was a bookmark inside of it but instead of being in between two pages, it was stuck at the back. Stephen scanned the pages, thankful for his Photographic memory, of the pages he had yet to read. And there it was. 

The last ten pages held the information. The information that would allow them to send someone back in time.

He looked up at Peter. "You do know that if this _does_ work…" he paused. "You won't see Tony." 

Instead of bringing a frown to the boy's face as he suspected, Peter's smile seemed to only get bigger.

"But if this _does_ work," Peter mimicked back. "Then I- then everyone one we know doesn't even have to feel what losing Tony Stark is like. And I for one… would love to forget." 

Stephen just stared at him.

No wonder the great Tony Stark picked this kid. He's too smart and way too good for this world. He slowly nodded and dropped the journal back onto the table next to him.

"Well now that's done we can finally try and find this piece of the stone and then we can deal with trying to get in contact with Thor."

"Why do we have to contact Thor?" 

"I thought- I didn't tell you?" Peter shook his head.

"No, I don't think you did."

"Huh. Well, anyway, I need to contact Thor so he can give me more details about Loki's death- most recent death I suppose."

"Why do you need to know- ohhh. You're gonna send Loki back in time." See, to smart for his own good. "Don't you think… _you_ think the avengers and Mr.Stark aren't well- aren't gonna actually believe him, do you?" The sorcerer shrugged.

"Loki may not be the best person to send back, especially with his whole god of Mischief and whatnot, but he is the only person _I_ can send back without the timeline finding a way to destroy itself."

2016

Tony wanted to scream. Scream at the top of his lungs from the top of the highest building. 

Nothing had made him this way in a very long time. And that’s saying something especially since he’s living and working with the God of Mischief to fight off some future threat with little to no information. Even SHIELD didn’t piss him off this much.

Except for Fury. Fury always pisses him off no matter what he does.

It had been a normal day for the engineer, well what normal had been for the past week. Everything had been going fine. Fury had been off of his back for the last two days to finalize some SHIELD stuff with the help of Pepper. Thanks to Captain, SHIELD was now a public known organization that would no longer work in the shadows. According to Pepper and Rhodey, this was yet _another_ reason why SHIELD would be working closely with the Avengers. 

Even Loki had been acting accordingly. Tony still didn’t know if he trusted the God, trust was a hard thing to earn with him since the so-called ‘Civil War’ but so far Loki had done nothing untrustworthy. 

No, it wasn’t any of them.

It was the one and only Peter Parker.

Tony didn't like yelling at the kid. Hell, he _hated_ yelling at him but sometimes… sometimes the kid - like everyone else in the world at some point - got on his nerves. And the thought was slowly killing him. 

"Previously on Peter screwed the pooch," Tony started as he flew towards where Peter sat on the edge of a building. "I tell you to stay away from this instead you hacked a multi-million suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do."

"Is everyone okay?" He looks and sounds so broken that Tony's words died on the tip of his tongue.

"No thanks to you" 

"No thanks to me?" Angry Peter. _Yay._ At least it was easier to deal with than a sad one. Peter stood up and slowly made his way over to where Tony was hovering. "Those weapons are out there and I tried to tell you about it but you didn't listen. None of this would have happened if you just listen to me. If you even cared you'd actually be here."

_Ok, what?_

Just to prove his point wrong, Tony lowered the suit so it was now on the ground and opened his suit up. The surprised look on the kid's face was all he needed as he stepped out of said suit and stepped almost into the kid's personal space.

"I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI? Huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you, everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid."

"I'm 15."

"No this is where you zip it." He yelled right back. "Alright, the adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story right? Cuz that's on you. And if you died… I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."

"Yes sir."

"Yes."

"I- I'm sorry." The kid sputtered out.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Not in this case.

"I understand. I just wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better…" And that was the truth. He saw so much of himself in Peter that it almost scarred the engineer but if he could just make the kid less like him… than his life is gonna go so much further. "Okay it's not working out, I'm gonna need the suit back." Maybe a lesson will help him.

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"No, no, no-"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Please, please, please-"

"Let's have it."

"No you don't understand this- this is all I have. I'm nothing without this suit." Tony just looked at him dead in the eye.

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it. Okay? God, I sound like my dad."

There was a tense silence that followed as Peter weighed his options. The kid finally sighed and spoke. "I don't have any other clothes."

"Okay, we'll sort that out." 

When Peter turned around, Tony finally dared to look across the building, and there, only a few feet away, stood Loki. Loki - who was under some sort of glamor that he made sure only Tony could see through - raised an eyebrow at him. Tony really couldn't tell what the god was thinking.

Especially when it was a cross between two. His face was blank, and the only sign of emotion was the raised eyebrow and his arms that were crossed over his chest.

Tony just shrugged, not really knowing how to ask the god what he was thinking. Loki, however, just rolled his eyes.

_What an ass._

But then Loki was in front of him. Tony let out a squeak then covered his hand as soon as he heard it with his own ears. He looked over the god's shoulder to look at the kid. Peter was still in the same sad position he was in earlier and showed no sign of actually hearing it.

Tony looked back at Loki - who was annoying smirking - when, this time, Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Simple freezing spell. Should only last a few minutes." 

"Is he gonna be ok from it?" Loki rolled his eys.

"No lasting effects." Tony nodded.

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked suddenly. He still couldn't understand why he thought befriending _the_ god of mischief was a good idea. 

Loki simply shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." Tony scoffed.

"Well thank you for your insight, oh wise one." 

"Sometimes the best way to make a child understand is to take away what they think is necessary." 

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." The god shook his head.

"Not me but Thor. I'm sure you've heard why Thor was banished to earth?" The engineer nodded. "Odin took away what Thor thought he needed, and he threw a tantrum when it happened but he ended up being better after." 

Tony sighed. "I… I get that but I feel like I'm letting him down."

"You're not. You are simply showing, the boy of spiders, what he truly needs." Tony smiled at the god.

"Well, thanks reindeer games. Didn't know you were able to be good." Loki rolled his eyes and moved away. 

"And you shall not bring it up." Tony nodded and looked back at the boy. He heard Loki retreating back over to where he stood before Peter started to move again. Maybe Loki is right, Peter will be better off learning that you don't need a suit to be a superhero.

… or so he hoped.

……….

In another part of town there was an ex-surgeon- now turned Sorcerer Supreme- who was only partially aware of the havoc that has been happening all around New York. 

He knew there was something here but he wasn’t quite sure what or who it was. The only thing he does know is that it’s coming from the Avengers tower. And knowing what Tony Stark does or did with mystical magic, it’s hard to tell if it’s a threat or if it’s just him messing with something he doesn’t understand.

So that’s why he’s keeping an eye on the place, making sure if something does happen Stephen _will_ know about it.

The ringing of his phone cut threw his reading. With a sigh, he closed his book and grabbed his phone where it sat on the kitchen counter. The I.D actually surprised Stephen quite a lot. He never thought this number would be ringing him unless he was the one to call.

He answered the phone.

“Dr. Stephen Strange?” Came a voice from the other side he didn’t recognize.

“Yes?”

“You were listed as the emergency contact for Dr. Chrstine Palmer.” _Christine?_ “I’m sorry to say but she only has a couple of hours left to live…”

The lady’s voice on the other side faded into the background of his mind as the words replayed over and over. _A couple of hours to live?_

He hung up the phone once she stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair over and over as tears ran down his face. He couldn't remember when he last cried or even the last time he showed so many emotions in open. 

"Stephen?" The Sorcerer turned around and saw Wong standing in the doorway, with a book in hand. He must have seen something was wrong because he placed the book down on the table, and walked over to where Stephen sat. "Stephen, what's wrong?"

He opened and closed his mouth multiple times. For the first time in his life, he was speechless. "It's- it's Christine." He choked out with a sob. Wong placed a hand on his back as the tears spilled out. 

"Where is she?"

"Metro-" was all he could say. Wong nodded. He grabbed something out of his pocket and placed it on his fingers. The next thing he knew, there was a portal in front of his showing an ally close to the hospital. With a quick hand gesture, both of their clothes were changed into regular more human looking clothes.

"C'mon." Wong pushed Stephen out of his seat and through the portal. They walked in silence as they made their way through to the front door of the hospital. 

The first thing Stephen noticed was the lack of a certain six-year-old when he stepped into the room. 

Amelia - like her mother - was bright, and no matter who you were, could always bring a smile to your face. But the lack of her just made the whole thing duller for the sorcerer.

The next things he noticed were the bruises and bandages that covered Christine's face. 

He didn't remember what the lady said to him on the phone, of what could have caused the bruising and the long bandage on the side of her face, and for some reason… 

He kinda didn't want to know.

Tears were rolling down his face when he and Christine made eye contact. "Hey, Stephen." She said softly. Stephen didn't see anything back, he didn't know if his voice would even work, so he just brought a chair up to the side of her bed and just sat there looking at her. She gave him another weary smile before talking again. "Didn't think you'd come." Now that- that brought him back.

"Wha- you didn't think I'd come?" He asked quietly though the urge to yell at her for even thinking such a thought was strong. 

"I never really know you." He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself in check. He grabbed Christine's hand that lay closest to him and looked him right in the eye.

"Christine… I would never, and I mean never leave you." She opened her mouth to talk but Stephen was a little bit quicker. "Christine, you are my best friend, practically my sister, of course, I would come. I love you, Christine, though I had a terrible way of showing it," that got a small chuckle from the two. "I do love you. You and your daughter so much. I wished I could have shown you, but nowhere you are, lying in the hospital we both worked at slowly …"

"...dying." There was no pain in her voice, and Stephen could tell now that she was calmer than most would be when told the news. And just the thought brought more tears to his eyes. "Hey, Stephen. Don't cry, alright?"

"How are you so… ok with this?"

She sighed. "Sometimes Stephen, life throws curveballs. We both were the victims. And I may be calm on the outside but truly… truly I'm freaking out because there's going to be no one on earth who's going to stop you from doing all of your weird shit." He smiled sadly and frowned.

"And Amelia?" That also made her frown but it was quickly replaced by a small smile.

"Amelia… she's going to be ok."

"How- how do you even know?"

"Because she has you, Stephen." The sorcerer shook his head and wanted to protest about how bad he was with her and how he could never like up to her image but a small squeeze from Christine's hand made him stop. "She looks up to you, you know? Whenever she comes home from visiting the Sanctum of yours, she won't stop talking about you for hours. It's always 'Stephy showed me this' and 'Did you know Stephy can create butterflies' or 'Stephey might show me magic, he said so himself.' She loves you, so very much. And I might not be there to watch her grow up like I've wanted to but in my heart I know, you'll be there for her, you always have. Do you want to know how I know? Because you were there for me. You were there for me when her father ran out, you helped me through my pregnancy despite my protests, you were holding my hand when she was born, you were always there." She paused. "And you were there for her too. You dropped her off to school with me, you went to concerts, you even took her to the doctors. You're always there. And that's how I know you'll be good to her, that is why I made you the godfather to my kid. You can argue all you want but I will never change my mind." 

“I will never be as good as you.” She smiled.

“I know. You’ll be better because that’s who you are. You are a man who has always thrived to be the best and I know you will always try to be the best when it comes to Amelia because you already do.”

Stephen didn't hold back on his tears or sobs as he laid his head down on the side of her bed, her hand gently running through his already messed up hair.

They stayed like for a while, just soaking up each other's presents while they were both here.

"I don't think I can live without you." He said quietly. The tears had stopped running… for now at least when he looked up at her sad eyes.

"You can and you have. You lived your life before me-"

"And I wasn't happy." He cut her off. "You made me happy and now… now I'm losing you." She placed her hand on his cheek, wiping the remaining tears.

"You will never lose me. I will always be with you." 

The next time their silence was broken was only 13 minutes and 12 seconds later but it wasn't either of them, instead a machine did.

The doctors filled the room and pushed Stephen out. And… and he let them.

He started to pace in the hallway just outside her door. He knew…

He knew he wouldn't hear her voice again, or see her smile but the dream of the doctors saving her was all he could hope for.

He had to tell her. 

Amelia sat in one of the chairs the next time Stephen re-emerged from the room an hour after he first left the hallway. He said his goodbyes to his best friend, practically sister, now it was time for her daughter to know.

"Stephy?" 

"Hey, pipsqueak." The elder of the two greeted back as he crouched down in front of her.

"Why you cwyin'?"

"I'm not crying-"

"But you were." She pointed to his eyes. "They're rwed."

He smiled slightly at her. "Ok, ok, you caught me."

"Why were you cwyin'"

"... I was speaking to some of your mom's nurses…" He paused and looked in her eyes, hating himself for being the one to do this. "She had to leave."

"She left?" Now she was the one who's eyes brimmed with tears. 

"She has to go somewhere better, a place that is gonna make her feel much better."

"But why won't she feel better with me?"

"Because you make her happy-"

"And she needs to be happy! I don't want her to go!"

"I know, Amelia, I know." Tears were once again running down his cheeks as he watched the same thing mirror in front of him. "Do you remember the story I told you about my sister?" She nodded. "Well, something I didn't tell you was that my sister was also really hurt when she left. And I didn't want her to go, I begged my parents to have her back and hated them more when they said no. But now I understand why she had to go. Just like your mom."

"But… but what if I don't want mommy to go?"

"I don't want her to go either but… she needs to. You want mommy to be better and happy?" She nodded again. "Then you know you need to let her go so she can be."

"Will I be able to visit her?"

"No. You won't." He said with the shake of his head. "When you're older, much older you can go."

"But-"

"Amelia, you may not be able to visit her now but think about what you'll do when you see her again. You can tell her so many stories just like she did for you."

She sobbed and Stephen brought her down on the ground so he could hold her. Amelia gripped his black t-shirt with as much as any six years old could, as she cried loudly into his chest while Stephen's tear fell into her hair as he silently cried. 

It was weird to Stephen when he thought about what or more like who he was back then. 10 years ago you couldn't catch the Sorcerer Supreme anywhere in a 5-foot area of any child. Up to 6 years ago, his mind would scream at him to get away whenever Amelia wanted to play with him or when Christine needed him to hold her.

But now, after his car accident after the Ancient one told him- taught him that not everything is about him, that's finally when he allowed himself to get closer. And the smiles on both girl's faces when he tried and the playdates, and the better relationships after his attempts made up for that.

He didn't know how much time had passed, probably just a few minutes, when he pushed Amelia back a little so he could look at her.

"Want to go see her before she leaves?" The girl nodded and allowed herself to be picked up by Stephen and be taken into her mother's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I kinda messed up on the timeline a little so I'm gonna tell you guys now
> 
> Christine's death happened about three days prior to Peter getting his suit taken. I forgot to add this part in an earlier chapter but I am adding it now because it's a very, very important part of this entire story
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter should be out by either tomorrow or Friday. I did start school last week and with this whole zoom crap going on, it could take longer but I shall try


End file.
